


how can you say i'm late when einstein stated that time is relative?

by rivalelaine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, No beta we die with honor, kakashi "what do u mean i'm bad at dealing with lost" hatake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalelaine/pseuds/rivalelaine
Summary: He thinks he's so good at trying to hide it, but his students know very well what's going on. (Lost was never foreign to them, so it only makes sense that they'd see through their teacher's act.)





	how can you say i'm late when einstein stated that time is relative?

Sasuke was the first to notice.

 

He knew lost like the back of his hand, so when his teacher (his team leader, his one adult figure) seemingly had trouble remembering things, Sasuke had already made his own assumptions, but chose not to speak a word. His suspicions furthered when the boy would see Kakashi-sensei read his books, but somehow didn't really seem as if he was paying _any_ attention to what he was reading.

 

Kakashi-sensei was good at hiding it, though.

 

(Sasuke wondered just how long it had been for their teacher, because grief was something he himself could not deal with. He'd oftentimes think back to when everything was alright, to _before,_ to when he still had a mother, and a father, and a brother—

 

The boy wondered if he and his teacher were a bit similar.)

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto was the second.

 

He saw it in the way Kakashi-sensei looked at them—rather, how he didn't really _look_ at them (and he knew and he was sure that their teacher's attention wasn't really on them, because years and years of chasing attention had led him to point out the exact moment it begins and ends).

 

It was always as if Kakashi-sensei was purposefully putting a wall between them because they reminded him of other people, and honestly, it bothered just a bit. He's **Uzumaki Naruto** and he would be known for his own name.

 

(But more than anything, he wanted his teacher to be okay.)

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura was the last.

 

(And it was not because of ignorance to lost. Just because she was born into a generally peaceful family does not mean she never felt pain, or anger, or dealt with losing a family member.) She saw the way Kakashi-sensei's were so, so dull despite his smile behind his mask. (She initially thought that, perhaps, he was just very tired. He was a jounin, after all. He had much to do, with or without them.

 

But she couldn't deny the way he treated her was as if she was gonna break, as if it had happened before.)

 

His tone was almost remorseful when he talked her out of doing dangerous things, or when he would ask her to stay back and take care of whatever needed minimal care. (His gaze on her was as if she was fragile, but she couldn't help but feel that she wasn't seen as herself.)

 

* * *

 

 

For now, they wouldn't pry. (They were kids who'd do everything to see his face unmasked, but there was a certain boundary they weren't sure if they were allowed to cross yet.)

 

"Kakashi-sensei, I can't believe you! You're late by four hours!"

 

"Maybe you're all just too early?"

 

(They wonder how long he mourned today.)

**Author's Note:**

> www i don't know what's going on uwu i'm not even sure if this will have another chapter


End file.
